Extremem Makeover Home Edition: The Knox Family
by BobWhite
Summary: The Knox family is in need of a new home. R&R 2 find out more. Full summary inside.


**Full Summary:**

Raleigh Knox has been a hard worker her whole life. When she became a mother, she made the hardest choice of her life; she quit her job to raise her kids. Her second oldest daughter was born with Down syndrome and is going to a school that will help her live in the real world. The rest of her children were all born with different birth defects ranging from Cystic Fibrosis to ADD/ADHD to Autism. Now, with the impending birth of her fourteenth child, Raleigh moves her children to Glenoak where her husband has lived for the past two months. Being separated from him was the hardest because he was always there to comfort the children when she was either in a meeting, at birthing classes, or helping other families that had children with similar birth defects at the local community center. With her oldest daughter, the only child born without a birth defect, helping out as much as she can between going to school and working at Pete's Pizza, Raleigh has no time to lounge. There is always something to be done around the house and it doesn't have anything to do with fixing the house up. Will the design team help them out? Will they love their new house? And with all the bills, will the local hospital help them out somehow?

**The Family:**

**Mrs. Raleigh Knox:** 38, dedicated mother of fourteen, wife, part-time worker at the local community center.

**Mr. Jimi Knox:** 37, dedicated father of fourteen, husband, surgeon at Glenoak Community Hospital,

**Autumn Knox:** 16, oldest daughter, junior in high school, wants to become a doctor like her father, study's, works and helps out the family as much as she can.

**Andre Knox:** 15, second oldest daughter, born with Down syndrome, goes to a specialty school that is helping her learn to live on her own when she moves out, likes to hang with her friends.

**Diamond Knox:** 14, third oldest daughter, freshman in high school, born with one lung and is waiting for a lung transplant, loves to ride horses, dance and go to the movies with her friends, wants to become a dancer when she gets older.

**Ember Knox:** 13, fourth oldest daughter, eight grader in middle school, born with one kidney and is waiting a kidney transplant, goes to dialysis three times a week, likes to hang out with her friends and go swimming.

**Sahara Knox:** 12, fifth oldest daughter, seventh grader in middle school, born with three holes in her heart and waiting for a heart transplant, likes to read and write, wants to become a writer when she grows up.

**Lusaka Knox:** 11, sixth oldest daughter, sixth grader in middle school, born with Cystic Fibrosis, likes to watch movies with her friends and go swimming, wants to be a nurse when she grows up.

**Ankara Knox:** 10, seventh oldest daughter, fifth grader in elementary school, waiting for a liver transplant after losing half of it in a car accident, born with one arm, likes to surf and hang out with her friends.

**Quito Knox:** 9, oldest son, fourth grader in elementary school, born with one leg and has a prosthetic, likes to go hiking and fishing with his father, wants to become a mountain guide when he's older.

**Paulo Knox:** 8, second oldest son, third grader in elementary school, born with one foot and has a prosthetic, likes to surf and swim, wants to become a professional surfer when he grows up.

**Shiraz Knox:** 7, third oldest son, second grader in elementary school, born with no arms, likes to play soccer and watch movies with his friends.

**Boulder Knox:** 6, fourth oldest son, first grader in elementary school, born with moderate autism, likes to listen to music and watch movies.

**Austin Knox:** 5, fifth oldest son, afternoon kindergarten in elementary school, born with one lung and waiting for a lung transplant, likes to watch TV and ride horses with his older sister.

**Enid Knox:** 4, sixth oldest son, afternoon pre-school in elementary school, born with leukemia and goes to chemo twice a week, likes to watch TV and listen to music.

**Fargo Knox:** 3, seventh oldest son, born with no legs, likes to watch TV and sleep.


End file.
